(1) Field of Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to building accessories, and more particularly, to an exterior mounted solar shade screen for skylights configured to reduce interior heat gain through solar radiation and glare.
(2) Description of Related Art
Roof mounted skylights on structures allow for a large amount of solar heat gain and sun glare into the interior living or working space. In summertime cooling climates, the additional heat gain can increase cooling energy expenses dramatically. Additionally, direct glare and hot spots from these skylights can cause eyestrain and uncomfortable living and working environments.
Some prior exterior mounted skylight solar shade screen covers are installed with direct contact between the shade and the lens or surface of the skylight, resulting in heat transfer through the lens that may occur via conduction, thus increasing temperatures on the lens of the skylight significantly. In other words, conventional products absorb sun's heat and conduct it through the skylight lens into the inside conditioned spaces of the building, reducing cooling effectiveness and efficiency. Therefore, conventional systems are not as effective and are disadvantageous because of the direct contact of the shade material and lens allows for heat transfer through conduction and also results in an increased surface temperature directly on the lens of the skylight. An unwanted byproduct of this increase in lens temperature may be a potential failure of the skylight lens. Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,992, Okarski et. al.
Other prior skylight solar shade systems which do support the shade screen off the exterior lens of the skylight are commonly bulky, heavy, and quite cumbersome by nature of their design, resulting in restricted air flow and very difficult system installation and removal procedures. These bulky and heavy solar shade systems may also add undesirable loading to the skylight frame in high wind situations resulting in skylight and/or roof damage. Reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,929, Linderman et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,845, Jain et. al.
Therefore, what is needed is an exterior mounted skylight solar shade screen which is lightweight and durable, easy to install and remove, and configured to effectively reduce interior heat gain through the skylight, while reducing solar glare and without increasing the surface temperature of the skylight lens.